Spandexverse
by amarisnewport
Summary: This is based on the story Jenstone wrote, this picks up where she left off on Chapter 4. I haven't really played Skyward Sword however and I am adding Dark Link as a character but I will do my best


**Link sat in the bed as he felt the pressure in his head begin to build up as his warm tears began flooding down his face, not sure how much longer he could take the abuse. The slaps weren't too bad he was beginning to grow concerned over what Ghirahim might start doing to him if he continued to fight so hard, but he knew he wasn't going to be whipped into a slave overnight. He laid on his side and curled into a ball and softly cried himself to sleep. The next day he awoke to Ghirahim picking him up by the hair.**

**"I told you to change your clothes did I not?"**

**Link grunted and grit his teeth in pain as Ghirahim lifted him up higher.**

**"Answer me!" he jerked him as they both could hear some of Link's hair come out of his scalp.**

**"I didn't hear a thing you said last night you sadistic fu.." He felt the air begin to leave his body as the pressure of Ghirahim's fist slammed into his stomach and he felt himself get thrown onto the floor. Before he was able to gasp for air Ghirahim straddled his chest and grabbed hold of his throat.**

**"Listen here sky child I really don't want to do this but you have been nothing but difficult and I swear I'm going to make you scream in pain if you don't start listening to me do you understand?" Link struggled beneath him as he tried fighting for oxygen, he nodded his head the best he could for having very little movement available, Ghirahim let go and smiled gleefully as Link began coughing gasping for air. **

**Ghirahim stood up as Link held his throat, "Wonderful! Now get dressed. We have a full schedule for today." he sat on the bed and crossed his legs as Link worked his way to stand on his feet.**

**"Can I at least get some privacy while I change?"**

**Ghirahim frowned, "Tsk, I was hoping to get a little peak but I guess I can wait." **

**He stood up and faced the corner of the room as Link began to change into the slave outfit. Once changed he put his left hand on his right arm feeling virtually naked as he turned and approached Ghirahim who turned around to see Link's body that was covered in black and red bruises. Ghirahim smiled as he ran his hands over them causing Link to shiver.**

**"Bruises suit you." He smirked as Link clenched his teeth.**

**"Don't touch me." He wanted to yell it but as he felt his emotional state breaking down he couldn't help but to say it quietly and softly.**

**Ghirahim laughed as he lifted up Links chin moving his face close to his, "Or what?"**

**Link jerked his head in the other direction so he was looking away as Ghirahim firmly grabbed Link's arm and snapped as he began giving him the tour. The first places he took him were the places he'd be working, the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and finally outside where many worn out slaves were building a large statue for Demise. Link frowned when he saw the condition of the slaves outside and Ghirahim grabbed and continued walking as Link looked down thinking to himself; Am I really going to become a slave? No, they don't own me, they can't. **

**"Oh I just have to show how cute you are to Demise!" Ghirahim happily exclaimed as he grabbed Link by the arm and snapped his fingers.**

**"Oh Master~," he nearly sang, "Look how adorable our Link is in his little slave outfit!"**

**Demise looked Link up and down.**

**"Bring him here, I want to re-examine him."**

**Ghirahim did as told as Link struggled slightly, Ghirahim kneed the back of Links knees causing him to kneel down, as Demise took hold of Links face to get a closer look Ghirahim smiled, sliding his hand down Links chest and into his pants. Link began to blush as he grabbed Ghirahim's arm trying to pull it out but unable to look at what he's doing due to Demise's tight grip on his head.**

**"I wish to further examine him, Ghirahim remove his outfit."**

**Ghirahim took his other hand and began pulling off Links pants, Link began to squirm heavily causing Ghirahim to frown as Link grabbed his pants with both hands trying to keep them up.**

**"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" He began to yell as he struggled and squirmed more.**

**Demise laughed, "Very well, let him go. As funny as it is watching his body react with fear I don't want to wear him out the first day."**

**Ghirahim shoved Link down so he was on all fours before standing up and pulling Link up by the hair. He firmly grabbed Links left arm and held onto his waist so he couldn't try to escape, Demise stood up and sat in his throne.**

**"We own you now hero." He laughed evilly.**

**Links breath got shallow as he felt his eyes begin to water, No it can't be, I can't be stuck like this! **

**Ghirahim smiled before licking Links ear causing him to shiver, "Lets set you up in the kitchen to do something useful," And just like before he stopped talking and turned around with Link snapping them to the kitchen before adding, "I bet you're a seductive devil when you cook." He snickered and went to lick Links ear, Link quickly moved away and backed up against a counter where he gripped it with his right hand, a look of discomfort across his face. Ghirahim laughed having fun with his new toy as he turned to leave.**


End file.
